Reversing Time
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: "Watching her die, I couldn't do anything as she smiled at me and said it would all be okay," Takahashi said, "I'm going to save her, I'll make her live," "I understand what Isshin-san felt, but even so Takahashi...this isn't the choice she would have wanted," Kisuke told his son. "Kaa-chan would have wanted me to follow my feelings, that's what I'm doing," Rated-M for Lemons
1. The Beginning

**This Story is dedicated to my sister, Aiko.**

**The setting of this story takes place in Karakura Town, 5 years after the Vandenreich War, Isshin and Ichigo became Captains and Karin is her brother's Lieutenant who is Captain of the 8th Division and Isshin of the 7th Division (I killed Komamura, I know) Yuzu is living alone in the (former)Kurosaki Clinic and she is 17 Years Old.**

**In this Story Yuzu was Captain of the Kendo Club and a 3rd Year in Karakura High, though I won't be mentioning much of the School. I will add to of my OC's Aiko Urahara and Takahashi Urahara, you will know who they are as the story progresses though I'm sure you have a clue who they are. **

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Yuzu froze at the hand that touched her waist, instinct kicked in and her hand caught the hand twisting it away and her knee made contact with her attacker's gut. She paled realizing who it was, "K…Kisuke-san!?" the blonde held his hand up in a 'one moment' motion as his arm nursed his gut, "gomenasai!" she had been lost in thought as she walked hope at this late hour.

"Its fine…I surprised you," she gave a strained smile as she sheepishly scratched her chin, a habit she picked up from her brother.

"Actually…I've been assaulted and its sore reflex that I hurt anyone who touches me from behind," she admitted making grey eyes go wide, worry followed and her hands raised, "its okay, they never got away with doing anything, I swear!" he relaxed and sighed in relief, "but…what are you doing here?" she asked tilting her head confused and he chuckled nervously.

"I'm going to do something and you're more than welcome to break my arm if you dislike it," he said turning absolutely serious.

"Do what?"

"This," his hand reached forward pulling her close by the neck as he leaned in to claim her plump lips. The tender kiss was enough to have her heart racing and her stomach to explode with butterflies, "beautiful," he muttered as he took in her blush, leaning in once more he gently pried her mouth open with his tongue and explored the folds of her mouth tasting the chocolate and green tea with ginseng she had at his Shop.

"Kisuke-san…" his self-control snapped. "Eep!" Yuzu fell back into her bed, she had been dazed by the passionate kisses he was giving her that she barely registered when he brought her home, the only light that filled the room that once belonged to her brother was the slight opening of the curtain, and she watched as he leaned over her and placed his hands on either side of her on the bed, left knee placed itself between her legs and the other on the outside "eto…"

"I want you Yuzu-tan," the insecurity that had grown in her chest deflated with the raw look he was giving her, her lips parted as he leaned in and kissed her. They were tender and so passionate as before, her hand wrapped around his shoulders and pulled off that silly hat of his setting it on the Desk by the head of her bed and her hand took its place by tangling in his pale blonde locks as his kisses grew intense.

Her feet pushed against the bed to shift on a more comfortable position unknowingly causing her pleated skirt to lower dangerously and her thigh to brush against his arousal that made him hiss and her blush. While he parted his lips brushed against her jaw and trailed down to her neck and nipped at the skin while he unbuttoned her shirt his tongue skillfully ran at the base of her collar and neck making her shiver.

He took his time exploring her body and she was somewhat grateful that he didn't sorely focus on her breasts, many times had she heard from her brother that he was a pervert and in which the scientist never denied the accusation, it had actually made her giggle in the past and as she grew to love him it wasn't so funny, it made her insecure not that she'd tell him. It was sort of embarrassing.

His hand trailed up her leg to her hip and pulled down at her stocking and the other one followed, her shirt had been discarded somewhere on the ground behind him although her bra remained on her skirt was his next target and she didn't fall behind by tugging at his shirt and coat. "Yuzu-tan," he stopped any continuation and gave her an utmost serious expression, "are you sure you want to do this? If you don't tell me to stop now, I won't be able when we go much further,"

"I'm sure," he looked at her and her face went red, that intense look he was giving her while he had his shirt down his shoulders to his elbows the front opened was very attractive, "don't give me that look!" her hands covered her face embarrassed. He chuckled as he leaned down to pry her hands gently away putting her arms around him as he kissed her, while his hands traced every curve of her voluptuous, hourglass figure.

His hands kneaded her breasts, perfectly soft, smooth b-cup breasts. When his hand brought her leg around his waist she did not protest, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close and while his body pressed fully against hers something she knew she shouldn't be surprised, but it was her first time and his actions had been getting bolder by the second in which made her blush furiously and now—

She gasped releasing a sound that was half a moan and a mewl, he repeated his actions in which their hips ground together sending shivers throughout her body in pleasure. It soon followed with prying off her underwear and his finger teasing her clitoris making her release another moan, and any uneasiness was replaced by a light fog as his fingers prepared her in which made her cum and he licked off her juices looking so…arousing.

Then, came the big step and while he murmured reassuring words and gave her soft kisses his member entering her still caused a lot of pain. Tears in her eyes, he apologized in a husky voice. He couldn't help his tone of voice because of her hot, velvety walls clamping down on him made him even harder, but he couldn't go any further if she was in pain. He kissed her cutting off her complains that it hurt too much and it was impossible, he pulled back until the tip and thrust into her continuing a second time making gasp into his mouth.

There it was…Yuzu whimpered as her arms tightened around his shoulders, he continued a quick, steady pace that was making her so close to reaching her limit. "Ki…Kisu…" ah, how erotic her voice sounded, "Ki…Kisuke…" that was his limit, she trembled in his arms and he followed by a shuddering as he released inside her and caught his fall, while both caught their own breath's he took this time to admire her beautiful flushed expression and swollen lips…Oops.

Uh-Oh.

"Eh!?"

"Sorry, sorry you're too cute for me to resist," he didn't sound sorry at all, Yuzu knew that he wouldn't force her a second time, but just as he was about to pull his throbbing hardened member out of her she gave her approval, "see? You're too cute," he teased her and before she could form a response his mouth was on her kissing her passionately, the way he touched, caressed, and kissed her it was as if he couldn't get enough of her and it moved her because she would have never imagined…

…He could set his eyes on her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw her tears, panic rose in him and she raised her hands to wipe her tears as he leaned over her, she was tired after the second time and those thoughts swirled in her mind.

"I'm happy," his eyes widened slightly, before they grew fond and he shifted to set a kiss on her forehead, "gomen ne," he brushed away the rest of her tears and looked at her in the eye.

"I love you, Yuzu"

"Ah…" tears slipped her eyes, this time he chuckled softly while he laid beside her holding her close. "Aishiteru," she whispered in return,

"I know,"

10 days later; she found out she was pregnant.


	2. Pregnant Month 1-3

Month 1-3: Worry.

Grey eyes watched the teen as she silently ate her meal, the others in the Shoten had accepted the fact that the she was going to be around a lot more often than before because of the changes. Jinta had been angry at him for a few days before declaring that if he hurt his 'Mogami-sama' he would snatch her away. He took that threat very serious, but now his worry was on _his_ young lover.

"Mh…!" she flinched her hand shot to her mouth in grimace, her hand moved to the cup of water.

"What's wrong? Nausea? Do you need to vomit?" he asked worried earning several groans from the others who were eating their meal.

"I'm fine," Yuzu answered with a sweet smile, "I bit my tongue,"

"I can get you ice if you—"

"Kisuke, sit down!" Yoruichi ordered, his bottom returned to the floor as Tessai silenced Jinta while Ururu giggled at how unlike himself he was acting. "You're such a woman, not even Yu-tan is fussing as much as you are and that's saying something,"

"Sorry, I suppose I am going overboard,"

"You think?" he stared at her, before shaking his head, "you're hopeless," Jinta, Ururu and Yuzu tried to muffle their snickers as another argument arose between the childhood friends.

"Geez, you're such a worrywart, if I feel sick I'll be sure to tell you now please calm down," Yuzu's voice caught Yoruichi's attention watching the scene. _'He's such an idiot,' _she thought watching the blonde fuss over a simple wave of dizziness.

"He's hopeless,"


	3. Pregnant Month 4-5

Month 4-5: Silly & Ridiculous.

Yuzu woke to murmuring, warm breath fanning over her abdomen and her eyes opened to see Urahara crouched by her bedsides talking to her…abdomen? Yoruichi burst into laughter at the teen's words, Tessai looked like he himself wanted to laugh, but remained silent, "I was startled I nearly broke his nose," Yuzu said, "I know he's happy as I am, but I think he's getting a little…overboard,"

"I always wondered how Kisuke would act like when he would be a father, but this is more than I bargained for," the woman spoke with a cheshire grin on her face, then she sighed softly and a small smile remained on her lips, "I guess he thought it impossible to have a family of his own and he's really excited about it, he never thought he'd be able to have you by his side either," Yoruichi said before turning to her, "but its Kisuke we're talking about, he goes overboard with everything,"

Yuzu secretly admitted that it was adorable as ridiculous as it sounded.

The next time she woke with him sleeping on the floor, she tugged his sleeve for him to climb into bed with her and sighed contently at the warmth he provided. Yoruichi sweat dropped at the scene she walked into: Yuzu was sitting as Urahara talked to her belly, a warm smile playing at the teen's lips as he kissed it. _'I guess its kind of…cute,'_ letting those two be, she walked into the kitchen to demand milk from Tessai.


	4. Pregnant Month 6-7

Month 6-7: Idiot.

"What the hell happened here?" don't get her wrong, she was used to the nonsense around Yuzu and Kisuke since the girl was pregnant, Tessai had told her that there was an emergency in the girl's house and she hurried off only to find the ceiling missing and the rubble trapping Urahara who's hand was waving a white cloth.

"We're trying to fix my old room for the baby…" the teen began, "he broke one of the supporters and the ceiling caved in," Yuzu informed. Yoruichi rubbed her temple, something she found herself doing a lot as of late, "I would have asked Sado-san, but he's out of Karakura at the moment, and Orihime-chan is on a Date with Uryu-kun so I called Tessai-san for Ururu and Jinta-kun, but I forgot they're in School,"

"Why don't you go downstairs, I'll get him out,"

"Hai, arigato,". For safety purposes-Urahara pouted at her-she helped rebuilt the ceiling, and make the small window bigger, _'he's going to screw it up'_ she thought leaving the home and just as she turned towards the back yard a flurry of green and blonde fell on front of her. "Kisuke-san!" Yuzu looked out the window,

"I'm…okay~" he did _not_ sound okay. Yuzu worriedly held the ice bag on the blonde's head, Yoruichi snorted as he complained, "ow!" the girl finished placing the bandage around his forehead.

"Yu-tan, don't let him anywhere near that room, you do the painting," she told the teen.

"Absolutely not," Urahara protested and winced, Yuzu reset the ice on his head, "she can't go climbing on ladders in her condition," he _actually_ glared at _her_.

Wow.

He was still an idiot.


	5. Pregnant Month 8

Month 8: Seeing Double Baka's. 

"Why are you buying so much blue?" Yuzu blinked and looked over at the purple haired woman,

"For my baby, of course," the girl said, giving a nod she helped the girl picked out the paint for the room, as the girl began speaking with one of the store employee's about the shades she went to where Urahara was. _'I get the feelings that I'm not going to like this,'_ she thought. As usual.

"Why are you looking at pink and purple?"

"My child's room needs to be painted,"

Huh?

"I thought it was a boy," Yoruichi said with a frown,

"No, it's a girl," Urahara denied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain,"

"Then, why is Yuzu looking over at the blue pain?" he stilled, grey eyes gleaming. People began to stare, Yoruichi sighed not believing she was actually seeing this happen. Urahara and Yuzu _arguing_ over something so petty as paint, in a store where half the Town knew them both. And they still caused a scene.

"It's a boy!" Yuzu firmly stated,

"I'm telling you, it's a girl!"

"Will you both shut up!" both received a knuckle from her, "now, why are you sure it's a boy?"

"Because I know it," was the indignant answer,

"And you?" Yoruichi asked through clenched teeth, irritation filling her.

"Father's intuition," was the sniff,

"So you're telling me…that you both think it's a certain gender based on your feelings," both nodded, "are you morons!?" they winced, "didn't Uryu's father tell you what you were going to have?" she asked angrily.

"We chose not to know," Yuzu answered,

"Kami give me patience," Yoruichi mumbled under her breath, "you two, leave those colors, and you!" the employee jumped, "give me a light green shade, got it?"

"R…right away, ma'am!"

"So you don't know the gender, how will you name it?"

Silence…

"Eto, we still haven't gotten there quite yet," Yuzu answered playing with her fingers,

"I'm still thinking," Urahara added, _'I'm not sure if I'm seeing her or two Urahara's today,' _rubbing her temple as she walked out of the Store leaving both behind. "It seems she's reached her limit,"

"I suppose I can make cook something delicious to make it up to her," Yuzu said softly.

"That's a wise idea."


	6. Pregnant Month 9

Month 9: Clumsy, Panic & Baby's coming!

It was the 9 month of her pregnancy that Urahara started to get clumsy. Yoruichi announced her temporarily leave of the Shoten until the day of her birth for the sake of her sanity, it had been over a week that Yuzu last heard of her. Urahara worried her since he was getting really, _really_ clumsy that often had her giggling, like now. "This is not very attractive," he groaned from where he was on the ground.

"Its adorable," she chirped,

"Yuzu-tan, men don't like to be called adorable," he said as she sat beside him,

"Hai, Hai, did you break something?"

"My spine," he joked as he pushed himself, "it will be once Isshin-san and Ichigo receive that message," she winced realizing that they would defienetly not take the news well. She did not protest as he pulled her close to sit between his legs as his hands were set on her large belly, her hands over his leading him through where the baby was moving, "but this is defienetly worth dying for," he murmured leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"You're being silly, there's no way I'm letting you leave me a single parent,"

"You wound me," he mock pouted knowing that she was teasing him,

"But really…I'm really happy right now, there's nothing more that I could ask for and I don't think they're so selfish to take away my happiness," he sighed.

"You make it very difficult for me to keep my hands to myself," he said against her neck, but she did not mind and while it was somewhat strange being made love to in her current condition, she enjoyed it nonetheless. The days passed "Yuzu-tan are you okay!?" Jinta's brow ticked at the fuss the blonde was giving _again_.

"I'm fine, I just stumbled," Yuzu reassured.

The following noon; "excuse me!" Urahara rushed past them and towards the teen who was holding her stomach with a wince on her face, "should I call Ryuuken? Or Yoruichi?" he asked,

"Its fine, its just a kick," Yuzu reassured, another false alarm.

A few days later…

"Yuzu-tan!"

"Oh shut up already! You're driving me nuts!" Jinta exploded, Urahara stilled.

"Ah…" Yuzu winced holding her abdomen, "my water broke," she said with a strained smile.

So it wasn't a false alarm…

"What are you doing standing there like an idiot!? The baby's coming!" Jinta snapped, Urahara sprang into action gently leading the girl to the room, "Ururu, come on we need to get the stuff ready!" the black haired teen gave a nod as Tessai went in search of Yoruichi who would be acting like a mid-wife.

"It hurts…!" Yuzu cried where she lay on the futon, Urahara was holding her hand as Yoruichi sat at the end where her legs were spread open and covered by a white sheet.

"Isn't there anything you could do to help her?" he asked panic in his features.

"No, she chose to have a home birth, at the Hospital they would've given her drugs to ease her pain, now man up and hold her hand, she's almost there" he wiped the sweat from the girl's forehead with a damped cloth, Yoruichi looked up at the teen, "come on Yuzu, a few more times give another push," the teen whimpered as she did as instructed, "again,"

"I've never seen her in so much pain," the blonde said looking on the verge of panicking.

"Kisuke, shut up!" looking at the girl, "one more time!" Yuzu pushed and collapsed exhausted and wails filled the room, "looks like you were right, it's a girl" the blonde scientist gave a nod as he took the new born in arms. Yuzu smiled at the delicacy in which he held the baby as he gave her, her first bath. "How are you feeling?" Yoruichi questioned as she shuffled beside her washing her hands off in a basin.

"Tired…but I'm fine,"

"What are you going to name her?"

"Aiko," Yuzu answered watching the man carefully wash the baby with a cloth.

"Aiko?" the teen smiled softly, her eyes glowing.

"A child born out of love,"

"Only you could be so corny," the Noble Princess stated.

"But it was Kisuke-san who said it," Yuzu said with a never-ending smile

"I'm not surprised," Yoruichi said, "I'll go tell the others, they're probably fussing by now,"

"Yoruichi-san," she hummed at the doorway, "Arigato for everything,"

"You'll pay me back through all you put me through,"

"That's not very reassuring,"

"Good,"

Silence…

"I'm worried," Yuzu spoke up.

"She won't do anything," Urahara reassured.


	7. Enter Aiko Rangiku, Rukia & Ichigo

"Kawai!" Byakuya Kuchiki was not pleased at the ruckus in his home, "I had no idea Urahara could get such a wonderful girl," was that Matsumoto-Fuktaichou? In his Manor _again_? "She's so beautiful…"

"Yuzu was always a beautiful girl, I never imagined she could look so radiant," and that was Rukia,

"Yoruichi brought all of these pictures for the SSWA, what should we do with them?"

"I'm not certain,"

"One flew away!" hurried footsteps came towards him, he looked at the sheet that fell at his feet, he reached down and picked up the photograph. A young girl wearing a white dress and light pink cardigan was there, she was pregnant and her hair was long flowing with the wind a familiar green-yellow stripped hat on her head and beside her was a familiar blonde scientist holding her hand, behind them was a clear blue sky and cherry blossom trees recently bloomed.

This was taken 8 months ago.

"Kuchiki-Taichou!" the woman was startled at his presence, "I apologize for the noise, could I get that photograph?" he looked back at it, the young girl had a bright smile and the blonde himself had a smile that showed his obvious happiness. He frowned.

"Isn't this Kurosaki Yuzu?"

"Hai,"

"With Urahara Kisuke,"

"Hai,"

"I see,"

"Strange…" Matsumoto watched his retreating back, he didn't even glare at her for being in his home or kicked her out. "Rukia, why don't we go for a visit and bring Ichigo with us," the Lieutenant seemed to consider the idea before nodding in agreement.

Yuzu Kurosaki age 18 had a dilemma, her beloved daughter; Aiko Urahara, refused to leave her father's side and cried when he set her down. It was a big problem because Soul Society requested his help and he had to get to work, but Aiko wasn't letting him off. Yuzu hesitated and took a deep breath, "it'll be fine if she cries some," he reassured her.

"But it makes me want to cry," she said looking pitiful, Urahara chuckled softly leaning to set a kiss on her forehead and Aiko fell strangely silent. "Eh?" small arms wrapped around her neck, she didn't hesitate to grab her. Urahara set a kiss on the top of Aiko's head while she yawned and turned towards her pressing a chaste kiss and turning towards his Lab. "Well Aiko, it looks like its just you and me for now,"

"Uaaah~" she yawned adorably. Yuzu giggled, Aiko had short unkempt blonde hair just a shade darker than her father's, peach colored skin and hazel eyes. The 7 month old pointed outside, removing her apron without putting the toddler down she slipped her shoes on and walked out of the Shop leaving a Note on the table, while she still lived in the former Clinic Urahara was starting to consider building a larger space so she could live with them since he didn't like them living apart like some Divorced Couple who shared their child.

"Yuzu!"

That voice…

"Rukia-chan!?" Aiko perked up as she continued to suck on her pacifier, her head tilted curiously, "what are you doing here?" she asked walking towards the Lieutenant and three Shinigami followed behind her Ichigo, Karin and Rangiku.

"Yo," her brother greeted, he wore a sleeveless Haori, Karin had a Fuktaichou's Badge with the '8' as well,

"Onii-chan…Karin-chan…"

"I heard you and Urahara eloped," her sister said bluntly,

"We did no such thing!" she cried embarrassed,

"Pfft!" Matsumoto burst into laughter, "you haven't changed at all, you're so adorable Yuzu-chan," the teen blushed and the toddler perked up and Smack! Ichigo fell back into the snow and the Pacifier rebounded from his forehead, the Lieutenant laughed again and the toddler giggled clapping her hands.

"Aiko, don't do that," Yuzu scolded,

"That hurt,"

"Gomenasai, Yoruichi-san does it often to Kisuke and that's where she gets the idea, Aiko usually does it to Jinta-kun when he disturbs her nap time, but he's never done it to others before,"

"S'alright," he stood picking up the object, "guess this is no good," he looked at his sister, "where's Geta-Boshi anyway?" Aiko whimpered and began to wail, "erk! Why is she crying!?"

"Aiko is more attached to her father, he's the one who puts her to nap, but he has work so I just brought her out," Yuzu explained shifting the toddler in her arms, "hold her please, I need to get her a new pacifier from her Dipper Bag," Ichigo stood stunned as the baby was placed in his arms and Yuzu ran into the Shoten.

"He turned to stone,". Yuzu laid the toddler on the small futon beside her, "so how the hell did she happen?" Karin asked bluntly pointing at the toddler.

"Its embarrassing telling it to Onii-chan,"

"Don't worry, he's not a virgin anymore, Rukia-nee is pregnant," Ichigo's jaw dropped at the relief in his sister's eyes.

"Ah, congratulations," Rukia thanked her with a blush, tilting her head, "well it was after school after Kendo Practice, it was particularly hot that day and I got assaulted several times so when he approached me, I attacked him," eyes were wide as saucers, "and well…" she played with her fingers.

"You got laid,"

"Don't say it so grotesque, Karin!" she winced looking at Aiko who was peacefully asleep,

"Wait, so you're not married?"

"Oh, we are. Otou-san was there as witness," Yuzu answered her brother's question, "it's a problem we've had as of late, since I still live in the Clinic we don't live together and well, we can't be going back and forth so we're unsure on what to do,"

"Why not live here?" Ichigo asked confused, Yuzu gave him a baffled glance.

"Fool, Urahara Kisuke has many enemies if someone comes here in disguise they could be placed in danger," Rukia scolded,

"Besides, Aiko likes it here, but she prefers it at home, she only naps here, she can't fall asleep,"

"She's weird,"

"Normal is overrated Ichii-nii," they spoke for a few hours until Urahara came from the Lab, Aiko crawled towards him and Ichigo watched bemused as the blonde got his hat stolen and laughed as it fit the toddler too big. They parted ways the following morning since he saw that Urahara treated both Yuzu and Aiko well, Rukia gave his approval as did Karin, not before she and Matsumoto threatened to castrate Urahara.

It was amusing though.


	8. Picnic, Kesenai Tsumi & Takahashi

"She's pregnant _again_!?" Ichigo exclaimed, Isshin gave a nod,

"Aiko-chan is 3, the age difference will be the same you have with your sisters," the man stated proudly. "It's a boy this time, could you believe it!?"

"Just how far along is she anyway?"

"She's already 9 months, Urahara had sent me a message, but it got lost and I found it until now," Ichigo watched his father bemused, _'what if it had been an emergency? Is this guy really a Captain?'_ unfortunately Captain or not: he was still his father. Yuzu walked outside the Shop and shut her eyes as the breeze blew, it was early February unaware of grey fond eyes watching her.

At the moment she wore a white below the knee dress with Urahara's black coat that fell about the same height, the sleeves were long so they fell pass her knuckles and a little lose around the shoulders. The way her hands were set over her belly and such gentle look in her eye reminded him of the very reason he fell in love with her: she was perfect. Behind him Aiko took a picture before taking a seat beside him to look at her 'mama' who turned towards them and smiled.

"We should have a picnic," she stated,

"Now?" he questioned, she gave a nod and Aiko cheered.

"Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru boku ni totte nara sore dake de mou juubun na hazu na no ni, chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara nani mo kizutsukezu sumu no?"

Aiko became immediately entranced by her mother's beautiful voice.

"Mayowazu ni kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru ato ni wa modorenai kara ima demo kono mune no oku kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo darling,"

She kissed his cheek and walked past him to pick up the sheet they would be using, he watched in amusement as Aiko stayed standing looking up at her mother in awe with her mouth open.

How cute.

"Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo tada hitotsu shinjita kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro,"

Aiko did not move an inch.

"Muryoku demo kono sadame tsuyoku ikiteyuku te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo..."

The 19 year sang the last verse watching in something akin to awe as the man watched her, grey eyes filled with warmth, amusement and…Affection. Aiko giggled as Yuzu pulled her into the blanket singing to her ear, this was their daughter's favorite song and it was the very reason Yuzu often sang it.

"Mayowazu ni kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru darling,"

"Tehehe! Gain' gain'!". Tatsuki Arisawa knew her eyes were deceiving her when she saw Urahara Kisuke in a Park, but when Keigo confusedly said that the person he was with was Ichigo's sister. Fire grew in her eyes, dragging Mizuro and Keigo along she didn't hear Orihime call out to her. "Tada~!" Yuzu beamed as Aiko stood showing off her pink dress and white cardigan with her father's bucket hat.

"What the hell is going on here?" 3 pairs of eyes moved towards the fuming young woman, Urahara arched a brow in question, Yuzu's eyes reflected confusion and Aiko tilted her head fixing the hat to look at the strange people. Orihime caught up and saw Urahara-san laying down enjoying the warm sun, Yuzu-chan laying to the side her head resting on his stomach and Aiko-chan standing confused holding her father's hat over her head watching Tatsuki.

"Ohayo mina!" she greeted,

"Orihime-chan," Yuzu greeted, the blonde helped her sit up and her hand was set over her abdomen, "I haven't seen you in over a year," she said. Aiko is uneasy by the 'strange people' and immediately finds shelter in her father's arms who chuckles telling her that they were just 'Uncle Ichigo's' friends, but she has none of insisting that they were _strange_ .

He supposed in her terms 'normal' was actually _strange_.

Oh well.

"What do you mean, Tatsuki-chan? We've been married for over 4 years already,"

"Huh!? What!? When did tha happen!?" Mizuro smiled patting her shoulder,

"They're better aren't they?"

"What's better?" Yuzu asked confused, Keigo snickered at this when Tatsuki grew angrier, Urahara kept his mouth shut because something he was grateful for was her obliviousness in certain topics that were often used for teasing. Aiko's ears were covered and Orihime took this as cue to take Tatsuki away, "I wonder what he was talking about," she said watching the group go.

"Mizuro-san has tastes for elder women, he never dates girls his age," Urahara clarified.

"I see," she processed his words completely and blushed red, "Eh!? B…But I haven't…!"

"For that I'm grateful," he said kissing her temple,

"Kisuke-san!"

"Mama's red,"

"It fits her beautifully, doesn't it?"

"Mh,"

"Aiko, don't listen to him!"

**2 days later…**

A blonde girl sat on the bench, she had messy blonde hair tied in two ponytails, bangs that fell above over her eyes slightly to the left near between her eyes. Hazel wide eyes looking at the doctors, nurses and patients that passed on front of her, she wore a light green dress, a white cardigan with white stockings and dark green shoes hours passed and she did not move from her seat.

"Hm?" Ryuuken looked at the girl, "where's your father?" she gave a shrug, "when did he leave?" she looked up at the clock and then counter her fingers.

"5 hours ago,"

"Come with me, your mother is resting now," she gasped face lighting up,

"Taka?" she asked about her little brother,

"He's healthy and is also resting," she quickly followed after the Doctor to her mother's room, "don't make too much noise and don't leave the room," she gave a nod crawling up on the chair near her mother's bed to take a peek at the small bundle and spotted brown-grey hair and pink skin, with a giggle she settled herself in the chair and watched her mother's sleeping form.

Papa came by a few minutes later.


	9. Reversing Time

A young teen wearing a grey High School Uniform, a white button shirt with a black lose tie walked down the street, his jacket was open and his shirt had several buttons open. He had fair skin, light brown-grey messy hair that fell down his neck and over his eyes, with grey eyes. "Takahashi wait," he paused and turned towards his father, "please wait,"

"There's no point in trying to stop me, I'm going to save her," he stated. "Watching her die, I couldn't do anything as she smiled at me and said it would all be okay," Takahashi said, "I'm going to save her, I'll make her live,"

"I understand what Isshin-san felt, but even so Takahashi...this isn't the choice she would have wanted," Kisuke told his son.

"Kaa-chan would have wanted me to follow my feelings, that's what I'm doing," the teen declared, "you won't stop me,"

"That's not my intention," Urahara said looking sorrowful, "when you get there, stop me from approaching her," his grey eyes widened in surprise, "she won't be endangered if I…"

"I understand," Aiko ran out of the Shoten tears in her eyes,

"You can't do that!" she yelled, "you can't stop it from happening, Kaa-chan loved you and she will love you again, you can't stop that from happening!" she cried. Urahara turned to her stunned, "she was happy, she was always happy…it wouldn't be fair, what about us? Don't we get a say in this?"

"You're all idiots," Takashi said, "I'm not listening to the both of you," his necklace began to glow, his hands grabbed both their wrists and a beam of light came from him and then there was darkness. Urahara woke in his room, but there was something different. It didn't have the same warmth it had when _she _was there. "You're awake," he looked over at his son.

"What did you do?"

"I reversed the timeline,"

"Takahashi, do you realize what you—!?"

"Don't take me for an idiot!" the teen shouted, the blonde shut his mouth, "the Gyakutenkyu was my invention, I know how well it works and its full capabilities," Takahashi said through gritted teeth, grasping the orb that had a black cross in the center going out and a glowing ring around it supported by the black cross, attached to a black string around his neck, "I brought her back too, seconds before her death"

"!" he was about to demand answers when someone was outside his door.

"Boss," Tessai opened the door, "two Shinigami Reiatsu have appeared, Kuchiki Rukia is on the move," the Kido Master turned to the boy in the room, the teen stood.

"They won't be here for another 13 days, whatever happened here is going to continue until then," that being said he walked out, "Aiko, let's go" the blonde teen followed her brother giving her father a hopeful look. Tessai turned to Urahara for answers, the blonde just had a similar troubled look from when he was first a Captain in which he chose to not ask anything.

"What should we do now?" Aiko questioned, her blonde hair fell down to her waist, bangs down her shoulders and another section falling partially over her left eye to her jaw showing little of her eye under it. She wore a white elbow sleeve shirt with a dark green skirt under the bust that framed her slim waist and the pleated ends framing her hips, she had black stockings and combat boots.

"We're going to have to help Uncle,"

They watched their father train their uncle, they stayed out of their way, but even so…many things would change with their interference. The Gyakutenkyu was put safely away under many Kido, Aunt Ururu and Uncle Jinta and Uncle Tessai were all suspicious of their sudden appearance and claims of being Urahara's children, but with the blonde's unhesitant agreement they accepted it…for now. "Its hard," they looked at the black spiky haired boy to their left with violet eyes and fair skin,

"3 more days, Hisaki," Hisaki Kuchiki was Rukia's and Ichigo's only child. Even though he was around their same age, he looked 5 because of his aging as a Shinigami. Then, the day to go to Soul Society came Hisaki had glared at them with a glare he inherited from his Uncle Byakuya and threatened them there would be consequences if he wasn't allowed to go.

What a scary cousin…

* * *

**Gyakutenkyu (逆転 / Reversal Sphere): **Its similar to the Hogyoku; based off on Orihime's Rejecting Power. It has the Ability to reverse time on a certain object to the whole timeline. Takahashi was its creator, much like his father he is a genius and scientist.

Aiko Urahara: she is Yuzu and Kisuke's First born daughter, she is a Shinigami and 20 years old. She was born on April 17th.

Takahashi Urahara: he is Yuzu and Kisuke's Second born son, he is also, a Shinigami and 16 years old. He was born in January 1st (his birthday is celebrated with his father's and his 'aunt' Yoruichi).

Hisaki Kuchiki: he is Rukia and Ichigo's only child, he was born a Shinigami of the Kuchiki and Shiba Noble Houses. He was named after his Grandmother Masaki and Aunt Hisana by his Uncle Byakuya who is his favorite person. He appears to be physically 5 years old when he is actually 18.


	10. Seeing her again & Plans

Ururu was about to greet Yuzu, but her new friend looked distressed and she just watched as Jinta's crush walk straight for their Boss and leaned against him. He didn't seem to mind the contact, in fact he encouraged it and that made him look like a big pervert.

When she woke as a 12 year old, she knew that it would be a long time before she would be able to receive a caress or a kiss. It made her depressed and so it would suffice with an embrace for now. But the familiar strong arms around her made her smile, she returned the embrace with equal force and there was a frustrated sigh by her ear.

"I got it," he suddenly said.

"Eh?" Urahara pulled her into the Lab despite the looks he received and she stumbled as he released her and began to type away, before she could ask what he was doing he mixed several chemicals and injected her with it. There was searing pain, burning, aching, and dizziness and her body couldn't hold her up, there was a curse and as she whimpered in pain holding her head she came to when she heard his voice asking if she was okay, "…I'm fine…I'm just dizzy…"

"Good, it worked,"

"Worked?" he pointed at her not hiding the fact that he was eyeing her like candy, as she looked down she saw that her knee length pink dress hoodie fit tight around the right area and it had rolled up dangerously low on her hips her stockings framed her slender legs, "this…" she had this figure and height when she was a teenager, her hair was longer too, making a mental note to cut her hair later as mouth passionately crashed into hers, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"You don't know how much I missed you," he whispered, she had been dead for 2 months before Takahashi decided to reverse the timeline. Despite her usual shyness she just wanted to be closer to him so she tugged his shirt open pulling herself closer to him as he deepened the kiss once more and her arms raised as he pulled off the dress and quick enough they were one, but there was pain. This body hadn't had a man's touch.

Jinta blushed red as he opened the door after there was no response, laying on the ground was hid 'Mogami' wearing nothing and an arm blocked the view of her chest, his jaw dropped at the sight of a half-dressed Boss over _his_ 'Mogami-sama' with her legs around his waist and a stocking loosely on and the rest of her clothing scattered in the ground. A hand covered his eyes and he was pulled away, Tessai dragged the boy away from the Lab and he would later have a conversation with the blonde scientist.

Yuzu stepped out of the bath and picked up the pile of clothing Ururu left for her, maybe it was strange for her to see her older so suddenly, _'that's to be expected,'_ she thought sadly, she removed the price tag of the undergarments putting the black pair of bra and underwear with matching black thigh high stockings, a cream colored dress that fell past her waist framed her hourglass figure and she toweled of her hair. "Kisuke," she called the blonde that stepped into the room shirtless looked at her, "did Takahashi do this?"

"That obvious, is it?"

"He told me he was working on something similar to the Hogyoku, he was using Orihime-chan's Reiatsu for it…" and they both knew Orihime's Power to reject events from occurring,

"It was a success, he could reverse the time in a certain object or the complete timeline," he sat on the ground, droplets trailed down his torso, "I had asked him to keep me away from you…but he called me an idiot and brought us back here," she smiled softly. That was typical Takahashi. Urahara chuckled at the familiar gesture of Yuzu sitting on front of him drying off his hair.

_"Shinigami or not, you'll still catch a cold"_ Those words were forever in his mind, in the moments where she took care of him were one of the most important to him, "did they go with Ichigo?" she asked,

"Yes, Hisaki-kun threatened them to allow him to tag along," he chuckled.

"I imagine he gave them Byakuya-sama's glare,"

"That very one."

* * *

Karin gave them an odd look, Ichigo bristled, and her father scolded them for being so impatient and not waiting a few years. "Tou-chan is already a pervert, if they had to wait you'd turn him into a pedophile," Aiko defended them, as much as she knew that was true. Yuzu could only scold her daughter for saying such blunt things, Urahara didn't deny this in fact, he agreed with it.

"You're not really helping Kisuke," she chastised,

"I'm being honest,"

"I wonder how Takahashi turned out normal," Ichigo muttered,

"He favored Yuzu-tan~!" Urahara chirped.

"That explains it," Karin said, "so," leaning her head on her chin, "what are you guys going to do now?"

"Kick Aizen's ass and deal with the Espada," Ichigo answered as if it was the most natural thing.

"You simplify it too much, you're not at the same level of power you were back then," she rolled her eyes. Takahashi looked insulted.

"Do you think that the power of the Gyakutenkyu is that insubstantial?" he questioned, "you haven't attempted to leave your bodies, you haven't seen it yet," his eyes darkened as he glared at them through his bangs, "you should be at the same state of the time I brought you back from,"

"He's right," they turned to Rukia who had mid-back length hair and a white coat over her Kimono, a Lieutenant's badge secured in her arm, "I was in the Manor when everything went black after a beam of light covered me," she informed.

"Same here," Ichigo had his Shihakusho with tattoo-like markings and a sleeveless Haori with an '8' in the back. He shot Karin a wry grin, "did you say something?" she rolled her eyes looking away embarrassed.

"Whatever,"


End file.
